


Carpe Diem (Epilogue)

by FlavorofKylo, herBlackWings (FlavorofKylo)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, F/M, I have no shame lmao, Masturbation for audience of one, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is just filth and IDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/herBlackWings
Summary: This is a little piece of RPF about Adam Driver.  Please remember that it is FICTION and not intended to be portrayed as anything else.  It's just a filthy little fantasy so please don't read if RPF about a married person bothers you.Who's down with OPP? 😜
Relationships: Adam Driver/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Adam Driver RPF Challenge





	Carpe Diem (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue for "All Your Tomorrows"

Nearly two months had gone by since the last time she’d seen Adam. 

  
That day was engraved on her memory. He had shown up unannounced on her doorstep and she had welcomed him in, of course she had, because it was Adam. And she had given him the “ _best blow-job of his life”_ , or so he said in one fleeting text that came later that day. 

  
But things had gone back to normal right away after that. He was pulled in a million different directions, as always, and didn’t have a lot of time to stay in touch. The few times they had texted or spoken briefly on the phone it was always related to the script she was working on, adapted from a piece of her own writing. Who knew that a piece of fanfiction could actually go legit and reach Hollywood? She had always wanted to have one of her screenplays produced, and now, it was actually going to happen. 

  
She wasn’t surprised or upset at the lack of contact; she completely understood. She respected his marriage and family and had no intention of trying to get in the middle. Yet when the opportunity to see him again, in a completely unfamiliar setting, came up, she could not say no.

  
She assumed, of course, that he’d be there with his lovely wife. This was an opportunity to shake his hand, maybe get a picture with him, and meet Joanne.  


But she really wasn’t interested in any of those things. She just wanted another chance to be alone with him, even if just for a few minutes. 

___________________________________________________________

She sat in the audience, much farther back than the stars, of course. But from her vantage point she could see the back of his head. He was alone; no Joanne this time. That was completely unexpected. She wondered what circumstance could have caused him to come alone. Could there possibly be trouble in paradise? Did they have a fight? No way of knowing. But one thing was for sure: this would make it easier for her to get closer to him. 

  
When the show was over and the stars were filing out the auditorium, she hung back and waited for a chance to speak to him. It wasn’t easy; it seemed that he was always with someone. 

  
In the great hall, she stood off to the side alone, in his line of sight, and waited for him to see her. When he finally did, his eyebrows lifted in greeting and he smiled. That smile went through her like a surge of lightning, and she instantly felt herself gush. Her heart started to pound, and for a few moments she thought he was going to come over and talk to her. She thought if he did, if he actually touched her, she would burst into flame. 

  
But Adam didn’t come over. He was swept up by other people. He glanced back over his shoulder, as he was being led down the hall.   
  
The hall was emptying now, and she made her way towards the restrooms. She used the women’s first. While she was in there, she took a long, hard look at herself. 

_Do you really want to do this?_

  
_Yes. Yes, you do. Carpe fucking diem._

  
She stood outside in the hall for another few minutes. The men’s room was just a few feet away from the ladies’ and the place was all but deserted at this point. A few minutes later, she saw him walking down the hall towards the lounge. He was talking to someone and didn’t see her until he was only a few feet away. His eyes grazed over her in acknowledgement and he excused himself to the other person. 

  
He walked right up to her and stood at the door, a curious expression on his face. He looked so dashing in his tux, silky dark hair combed back, and she wanted to feel it under her fingers.

  
“Hi there,” he said, with the smile of a sphinx. His voice was like honey being poured on black silk. 

  
“Hi,” she whispered. “I was really hoping to run into you.”

  
As he nodded, she noticed his pupils were blown in his whiskey-colored eyes. “E________, what are you doing here?”

  
“Randi helped me get tickets,” she said.

  
“I don’t mean here at the show. I mean _here_ , in front of the men’s room.”

  
She smiled and took his hand, leading him inside. 

  
They moved away from the door, into a corner of the spacious, luxurious lounge. There didn’t seem to be another soul around.

  
“Where’s your wife?” she asked quietly, reaching up to stroke his hair.

  
“She’s….busy. You look lovely, by the way,” he said.

  
Her eyebrows skated up. “Yeah? That's sweet of you to say.”

  
They just stood there, inches apart, each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, she reached out and placed a hand on his chest. “You look very handsome.” 

  
He bit his lip, staring at hers. “Thanks.”

  
She could tell he was aching to touch her, but he was not going to. She knew she’d have to be the one to make a move. She let her hand trail slowly down his torso to rest on his belt buckle. He didn’t stop her or speak. Smirking, she lead him by his belt into one of the stalls. 

  
“You should know that I’ve replayed that day over and over in my mind,” he said. “And I get hard every time I think about it. What you did to me….God…”

  
“I liked it, too,” she said. “I think about you all the time. Especially at night, alone in my room.” She tugged the hem of her dress up slowly, until it was at her hip, revealing her fancy lace underwear. Adam swore softly under his breath.

"I'm sorry I never returned the favor," he said softly.

_Now's your fucking chance._

  
“I can tell you want to touch me, but you won’t,” she said. “so I’ll do it for you.”

  
Her eyes locked on his face, and he nodded. 

  
As he watched, she slipped her hand into her panties, now completely soaked. Adam’s jaw went slack and he groaned. 

  
“What do you think about,” he asked, voice thick with lust, “when you touch yourself?”

  
She closed her eyes. “I think about kissing you, how sweet your kisses are....how your tongue would feel on my nipples, on my pussy. And how you'd feel inside me.” She moaned softly.

  
Adam’s eyes followed her hands as she slipped through her wet folds. He licked his lips. “Are you wet right now?” His voice was husky, dark with lust. 

“I’m soaked.” 

  
“ _Fuck._ Think about me licking you…licking and sucking your clit. Would you like that?”

  
She nodded, “ _God, yes_ …”

  
“I’ll bet you taste good,” he muttered, palming his crotch. She knew he was hard, could see the tent growing in his trousers. “Make yourself come. I want to watch.”

  
She was so keyed up, being this close to him—looking at him, having him watch her, encourage her, it was too much. She was right on the edge already. She kept playing with herself under his hungry gaze, his eyes flicking back and forth between her face and her hands. He kept squeezing himself in his pants, trying to hold back and it was just _so hot._

  
“I’m so close,” she whispered. 

  
“Fuck it,” he muttered, dropping to his knees and pressing his face between his thighs. She was already right at the edge, and as soon as he started licking her clit, she knew she was going to come. Her hips were rocking into him as she lost control of herself.

  
“That’s it,” he whispered against her skin. “You’re such a good girl, E_______. Come for me.”

  
Hearing the words _Good girl_ , and her name, coming from Adam’s lips were what finally did it. Her legs started to shake as she careened off the cliff into a super-intense climax. 

  
“Ohhh…. _fuck_ … ohh Adam….” He leaned back to watch hungrily as her face contorted in pleasure, her body shuddering as she leaned on him for support. As she came down, he stood up and kissed her; she tasted herself on his tongue and her knees buckled. 

  
Suddenly there was a noise outside the stall; someone cleared his throat. They looked at each other in horror, then bit back their laughter. 

  
He leaned close again and kissed her. “I’m s _o glad you came,_ ” he whispered.   
  


  
  
  



End file.
